The invention relates to a pressure control valve to be used in a fuel injection system for a mixture-compressing internal combustion engine. A fuel injection apparatus of this type is already known in which the stop characterizing the rest position of the air flow rate member is adjustably embodied in accordance with the temperature of the internal combustion engine. This apparatus has the disadvantage, however, that at increasing rpm during the engine start the enrichment of the fuel-air mixture is continuously lessened, since the air flow rate member and thus the control slide of the metering and distribution assembly is already displaced into the opening position by the temperature-dependent stop, until the air flow rate member lifts from the stop and no further starting enrichment takes place. In contrast to this, to effect positive starting of the internal combustion engine, the ideal enrichment of the fuel-air mixture which is sought is one which remains as constant as possible in relation to the rpm during starting.